Antara Rindu dan Pengorbanan from B'T X
by Shireishou
Summary: Ungkapan perasaan Hokuto terhadap kakaknya yg dimanipulasi Eliah. Hokuto menggerung pelan. Penuh luka. Namun ia sadar bahwa sebuah beban yang selama ini dia tahan dan kubur dalam-dalam di hatinya terangkat sudah. Menjadi buih dan terbang menghilang.


**ANTARA RINDU DAN PENGORBANAN **

**Created By : **Kaze no Kimochi / Shireishou  
**First Reader :** My self and Kurumadasensei members  
**Base Character :**_ Kita no Reishou_, Hokuto  
**Time : **B'T X Neo cd 4 (Saat Meimu melawan Teppei)

_**Intro**_

_The story takes place in an era in which robots and B'T are usual and common things. The mighty machine B'T is Brain... Blood, Body, Brave and Battler! These form a super robotic figure. B'T swears to obey his donor for its energy source is human's blood._

_**Story**  
_

"Tuan Hokuto, coba Anda lihat posisi Teppei dan X sekarang!" B'T Max menampilkan peta 'Machine Empire' di layar monitor. Titik merah berkedap-kedip nampak bergerak memasuki sebuah wilayah berwarna ungu terang. Mata Hokuto terbelalak kaget. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Pancaran matanya tampak sangat aneh dan ganjil.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja Tuan?" suara Max terlihat cemas.

Hokuto menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa!" Ia berbalik. Melangkah gontai ke tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di dalam tubuh Max. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan menyangga keningnya. Matanya terpejam erat.

* * *

"Kakak? Benarkah kak Subaru masih hidup?" Binar mata hijau itu penuh harap.

"Benar!" Suara dingin Misha menjawabnya.

"La-lalu dimana kakak?"

"Bukankah kau mengenalnya?" Tawa dingin menusuk Misha membuat Hokuto merinding. Ia hanya dapat memandang Misha penuh tanya. "_Shichimashou_..." Lanjut Misha. "Ia seorang _Mashou_!"

Mulut Hokuto terbuka sedikit penuh keterkejutan. Kakaknya anggota _Shichimashou_? Salah satu pelindung _Kikaikou_ tertangguh yang setingkat dengan _Shireishou_. Namun... yang seperti semua orang tahu, _Shireishou_ dan _Shichimashou_ tidak pernah akur. Bahkan cenderung bermusuhan.

"Su-Subaru..." Bisik Hokuto ragu.

"Huh!" Misha menyunggingkan senyuman sinis yang menusuk, "Ia kini bukan Subaru yang kau kenal. Ia kini menjadi sang penyihir mimpi, Meimu...MEIMU...MEIMU...!" Suara Misha membahana di kepalanya yang seakan dihujani ribuan paku tajam.

* * *

Hokuto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ah... sosok kakak yang sangat ia rindukan berada begitu dekat dengannya. Namun kokohnya dinding penghalang membuat mereka berdua tidak dapat saling berpelukan seperti layaknya dua saudara sekandung. Masih segar dibenak Hokuto peristiwa pemboman yang menyisakan torehan luka dalam di hatinya. Seperti mimpi kala mengetahui kalau kakak satu-satunya masih hidup. Namun mimpi itu musnah dalam sekejap, tatkala ia harus berhadapan dengan kenyataan bahwa sang kakak telah melupakannya.

* * *

"Kenapa kau masuk ke wilayahku?" Terdengar suara dingin bergema tanpa terlihat adanya sosok sang pembicara.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Anda Meimu-_sama_!" Ujar Hokuto kala itu. Diatas permata ungu di kepala Max ia berdiri menggeggam sebuah tongkat berpermata merah di kepalanya. Jubah dokternya berkibar ke belakang badannya.

Sebuah pusaran hitam muncul perlahan diiringi tawa misterius khas Meimu. Perlahan, dari tengah pusaran muncul sesosok B'T dan donornya. Merekalah Meimu dan B'T-nya Halloween. Kini, B'T Max dan Halloween saling berhadapan di ketinggian.

Dibalik topeng putih yang dikenakannya, Meimu menatap Hokuto penuh selidik. Tampak sekali rasa tak percaya dan curiga terpancar dari aura tubuhnya. "Apa kepentingan _Kita no Reishou_ memasuki wilayah penjagaanku?"

"Misha-_sama_ mengijinkanku memasuki point ini."

Meimu tampak terkejut. Tapi ia mempercayai perkataan Hokuto. Karena tidak mungkin ada makhluk apapun yang mampu menembus perisai pertahanan Area sebelum masuk ke wilayah penjagaan _Shichimashou_, kecuali B'T Vanilla Fudge dan orang-orang yang mendapat izin khusus.

"Apa kau masih ingat nama SUBARU?" Hokuto mengucapkannya lambat-lambat. Ditatapnya bibir Meimu. Tahi lalat kecil nampak di sudut kiri bibirnya. Meneguhkan hati dan kepercayaan Hokuto bahwa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah kakak yang sangat dirindukannya... SUBARU!

Sesaat Meimu terdiam sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas tak terkendali. "Kau dengar itu Halloween? Si bodoh itu bertanya apa aku kenal dengan Subaru?" Lama baru dia dapat menenangkan dirinya kembali dan berhenti tertawa. "_Shichimashou_ tidak pernah memerlukan teman!" Kembali nada dingin keluar, "Dan aku tidak pernah punya teman bernama Subaru!"

Hokuto menghela nafas sedih. Harapan yang pernah tersusun kembali lebur. Meimu benar-benar tidak mengingat masa lalunya. "Apa Anda mengingat masa lalu Anda? Saat Anda masih berusia 11 tahun?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Potong Meimu cepat.

"Aku sangat membutuhkan jawaban itu." Tangan Hokuto yang disembunyikan dibalik saku jubah dokternya mengepal gugup.

"Aku tak ingat dan tak mau mengingatnya! Yang aku tahu, kini aku adalah Meimu, sang penyihir mimpi, salah satu dari _Mashou_ pelindung Area!" Hening... tak satupun dari mereka bicara sesudahnya.

Hokuto berusaha berfikir jernih. Haruskah ia berusaha mengingatkan kakaknya akan keberadaanya? Tidak mungkin itu akan berhasil! Karena sebagai seorang dokter ia sadar betul akan kecanggihan teknologi _Kikaikou_. Jika ingatan seseorang telah dihapus, maka tak satupun cara mampu mengembalikannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Hokuto? Bukankah aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu? Jadi sekarang pergilah!"

"Maaf, aku belum bisa."

"Apa?" Meimu langsung mengambil posisi siaga untuk melakukan penyerangan.

"Meimu, ingatkah kau 10 tahun yang lalu kau memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang sangat menyayangimu?" Nada tanya yang penuh dengan permohonan.

Angin berhembus agak kencang. Pita ungu besar di dada Meimu melambai-lambai. "Cih! Kau benar-benar membuang-buang waktuku Hokuto! Kau datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu?"

Hokuto sudah tak dapat mengendalikan emosi yang meluap-luap di hatinya, "Kakak... kak Subaru... tak ingatkah kau padaku? Aku adalah adikmu... adikmu Hokuto!" Jeritnya.

Meimu terhenyak. Tapi itu tak lama. Ia kembali tertawa. Tawa keras mengejek dan penuh penghinaan. "Adik katamu?" Lanjuitnya sinis. "Aku tak pernah punya saudara di dunia ini! Beraninya kau mengaku-ngaku seperti itu? Apa kau mau mati?"

Lutut Hokuto bergetar hebat. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia tak mampu menahan semua perasaan yang sedari tadi ditekannya kuat-kuat. Kerinduan yang membuncah, perihnya dilupakan dan hancurnya sebuah harapan. Ia jatuh tertunduk. Tongkat yang digenggamnya jatuh terguling beberapa inci ke kanan.

"Ho-Hokuto-_sama_..." Max terlihat sangat panik.

"Kak Subaru... kau lah saudara sedarah satu-satunya yang aku miliki!" Getar nada yang dikeluarkannya sangat menyayat kalbu. Miris. Mata hijaunya menghilang dibalik poni coklatnya. Larut dalam kesedihan batin yang mendalam.

"_BAKA_! Aku tidak pernah punya saudara di dunia ini! Aku tak pernah mau punya saudara, karena aku **TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN** mereka!" Bentak Meimu garang. Tangannya mengambil _Demon Wedge_ dan mengarahkannya lurus ke arah Hokuto.

"Hokuto-_sama_, Meimu-_sama_ hendak menyerang Anda! Masuklah ke dalam Tuan!"

Namun Hokuto seakan tak mendengar peringatan Max. Diangkat wajahnya menentang Meimu. Dengan gontai dan bergetar Hokuto mengangkat tangannya ke arah Meimu. "Kak subaru... **KUMOHON**... aku adalah adikmu...! **AKU MOHOOOON...!**" Hokuto menjerit histeris, "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini kak! Aku sangat merindukanmu... aku sangat ingin berada di sisimu..." Iapun kini bersimpuh pasrah.

Meimu hanya tersenyum sinis dan merentangkan panahnya kuat-kuat. Dalam hitungan sepersekian ribu detik, "_DEMON WEDGE_!" Meimu berteriak yang disusul teriakan Halloween "_LIGHTNING SPEAR_!" Panah yang diluncurkan Meimu bersatu dengan cahaya yang dikeluarkan Halloween meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat ke arah Hokuto yang hanya memandang hampa tanpa ekspresi lagi. Ia kini sepeti manusia tanpa jiwa.

"Hokuto-_samaaaaaa_!" Max histeris, "_MAIN SHIELD FORM ACTIVES_!"

**KAAAABOOOOOOOOOM!**

Terdengar sebuah ledakan yang sangat dasyat. _Demon Wedge_ berhenti beberapa meter di depan Hokuto. Akan tetapi energinya masih terus berusaha mendorong maju. Berusaha menembus perisai dari B'T dengan pertahanan terkuat di Area. Pancaran sinar hijau dan ungu beradu. Menimbulkan getaran maha dasyat dan meretakkan tanah di bawahnya. Menerbangkan bebatuan di gurun pasir yang panas ke segala arah.

Sesaat kemudian kedua sinar tersebut melebur mejadi sinar putih terang. Membias dan perlahan lenyap.

Di balik kepulan asap tebal yang perlahan menipis disingkap angin gurun, Meimu berdiri terengah-engah, "Ku-kurang ajar! Max mengembalikan serangan kita!"

"Max... kau... BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI KAK SUBARU?" Nada bicara Hokuto memperlihatkan betapa marahnya dia.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Hokuto. Tapi saya tak akan membiarkan donor saya diserang seseorang tanpa berusaha melindunginya! Saya mohon, maafkan saya."

Hokuto perlahan bangkit berdiri. Ia terlihat sangat lemah baik secara fisik maupun mental. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia mendapatkan sedikit serangan yang lolos dari perisai Max. "Maafkan aku Max, tadi aku terlalu emosi. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ia berusaha tersenyum. Namun jelas sekali itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman samar belaka. Kini Hokuto berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tongkat miliknya.

Max terbang mendekati Halloween. "Kak Subaru, izinkan aku merawatmu." Hokuto mengangsurkan tangannya lembut. Senyum getir tulus tersungging di bibirnya. "Maafkan aku telah membuatmu terluka kak!" Tiba-tiba Hokuto terbatuk perlahan. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Namun ia tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu meskipun kau seorang dokter! Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup kali ini. Gunakan kesempatan itu dan ENYAHLAH dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" Meimu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. "_Dark Inferto_!" Pusaran hitam kembali muncul menyelubungi _Mashou_ yang misterius itu.

"Kuperingatkan kau untuk yang terakhir kali Hokuto...! Aku BUKAN kakakmu! Dan kalau kau berani memasuki wilayah penjagaanku lagi, atapun memanggilku dengan nama Subaru, akan kutunjukan padamu tentang arti sebenarnya dari mimpi buruk yang abadi! Ha...ha...ha...!" Tawa Meimu menutup pembicaraan mereka. Meninggalkan pemikiran baru di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya tuan Hokuto?" Max memecah kesunyian.

"Kita kembali saja Max!"

Max pun terbang meninggi. Menuju tempat dimana mereka seharusnya berada. Kembali ke point pertama. Ke wilayah penjagaannya di Utara. Tanpa ekspresi Hokuto menatap hampa. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang. Seolah kehilangan pegangan dan tumpuan.

* * *

Sudah 5 bulan sejak peristiwa itu terjadi. Sejak saat itu Hokuto selalu melihat Meimu dari jauh. Ia hanya dapat melihatnya melalui kamera pengintai Area yang memang di letakkan di tiap-tiap wilayah penjagaan. Hokuto hanya bisa bermimpi untuk dapat bahagia bersama kakaknya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi fotonya kala masih kecil. Fotonya bersama ayah, ibu dan kak Subaru. Benda yang selalu ada di saku bajunya. Satu-satunya kenangan yang tersisa dari peristiwa getir 10 tahun yang lalu. Foto itu sudah kumal dan hangus di sudut-sudutnya. Dibelainya foto itu penuh perasaan.

Ia kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Area untuk membunuh B'T Rafael bersama _Reishou_ yang lain. Meski ia masih berpegang pada kesetiaannya pada _Kikaikou_, namun ia puya satu keyakinan bahwa tugasnya sekarang adalah menghancurkan Rafael untuk melindungi _Kikaikou_, juga dunia dari kehancuran!

"Tuan Hokuto, Tuan Fou dan B'T Je t'aime datang mendekat!"

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar!" Hokuto melangkah ke depan layar monitor. Menaiki sebuah undakan kecil berbentuk bulat berdiameter 1 meter. Lantai bulat itu pun bergerak naik. Pintu palka di belakang permata ungu di kepala Max terbuka. Hokuto pun muncul dan tersenyum hangat menyambut Fou. "Akhirnya kau menyusulku Fou!"

Fou tersenyum manis, "_Bonjour_ Hokuto! Ah... _oui_... aku sudah mengetahui kalau Teppei dan X sudah masuk ke wilayah penjagaan Meimu. Rupanya ia hampir menyusul kita."

Hokuto terdiam. Tak ada seorangpun selain Tuan Misha dan mungkin Nona Nasha yang mengetahui kalau Meimu adalah kak Subaru.

"Hokuto... _tu vas bien_?" Fou membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah iya... aku tidak apa-apa." Hokuto menyipitkan mata kala kilauan sinar keemasan mengenai matanya. Rupanya itu berasal dari kalung berliontin segitiga emas milik Fou. Mata Hokuto meredup. Ia merenung.

Kalung itu memiliki arti penting bagi Fou... dan juga... Quatro. Ya... Quatro, satu dari _Shichimashou_. Sama seperti aku dan Meimu. Quatro adalah orang yang terpenting bagi Fou. Mereka terikat oleh ikatan batin, persahabatan, juga dendam. Takdir membawa mereka ke jalan yang lain. Jalan dimana mereka berdua harus saling membunuh, akibat perasaan bersalah dan dendam yang tak terkendali. Apakah aku juga akan bernasib seperti Fou?

Sadar Hokuto memperhatikan kalungnya, Fou mengangkat liontinnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya sedikit. "Kalung ini milik Lily. Kalung yang serupa dengan yang dimiliki Quatro." Fou menghela nafas. Mata birunya yang bening meredup.

"Maafkan aku. Aku turut berduka Fou."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku rasa ini yang terbaik diantara kami. Aku sudah merelakan kepergiannya. Toh sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulnya." Fou melepaskan pegangannya pada kalung itu dan membiarkannya melambai tertiup angin.

"Kau sepertinya sudah siap untuk mati." Hokuto tersenyum manis.

"Ya... kau pun pasti begitu kan?" Diliriknya Hokuto sekilas.

Anggukan kecil Hokuto menjawabnya.

Fou menatap langit biru cerah tanpa secuil awan pun yang menggantung di atasnya, "Aku sudah puas menangis untuk orang-orang yang kucintai. Aku merasa bebanku sudah hilang. Karena aku sudah ikhlas akan apa yang terjadi pada mereka, juga diriku. Kini aku sudah siap berhadapan dengan maut! Dan kala maut datang menjemputku, aku sudah siap menghadapinya. Karena aku telah mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanku akan orang-orang itu."

Hokuto terperanjat. Tangis... ya... kenapa kata itu tak terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya? Hokuto pun ikut menatap langit. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menangis? Mengapa saat orang tuaku meninggal, aku sama sekali tidak menangis? Apa karena aku laki-laki? Ah... tidak... aku rasa bukan itu. Fou menumpahkan kesedihannya yang mendalam akan kematian sahabat terbaiknya dengan tangisan. Teppei pun demikian. Kala ia frustasi setelah dihajar Ron tempo hari, ia pun menangis. Dan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Karena setiap insan pasti pernah menagis. Bukankah manusia diciptakan Tuhan dengan perasaan? Dan sudah kodratnya untuk merasa sedih bila terluka atau kehilangan sesuatu? Tangis.. .adalah sarana yang diberikan sang Khalik pada umat-Nya untuk melepaskan rasa sedihya. Namun **MENGAPA **aku tak dapat menangis?

Tiba-tiba, "Tuan Fou, B'T X memerlukan bantuan Anda saat ini juga!" Je t'aime mememberitahukan hasil komunikasi yang baru saja ia terima dari B'T X.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya X benar-benar dalam bahaya." Max menambahkan. "Dan dia mengalami kerusakan yang serius."

Hokuto menghela nafas berat, "Aku tahu keadaan di sana sangat genting. Itu alasan X meminta bantuan pada kita. Itu pasti!" Kini perasaan hatinya antara senang dan khawatir. Senang karena ia mengetahui bahwa Meimu masih hidup. Tapi ia juga khawatir, jika Teppei sampai kalah, berarti harapan utuk mengalahkan Rafael semakin menipis hingga titik 0! Ia kini hanya bisa terdiam. Menantikan keputusan terbaik yang akan diberikan Sang Pencipta untuknya, juga untuk orang-orang di dunia.

"Bagaimana dengan kita Tuan Fou?"

Fou tersenyum sinis, "Kalau Teppei sampai kalah oleh penyihir Meimu itu, berarti mereka tidak pantas menentang Kerajaan Mesin sejak awal. Lupakan saja! Ayo jalan!"

"Baik!"

"Tu-Tuan Hokuto... Fou...?" Max bertanya gagap. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan pendonornya. Karena ia dapat merasakan kegundahan yang melanda majikan kesayangannya.

"Kita kembali saja. Aku yakin Fou mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Bilang pada X kalau kita menunggu mereka di Area. Pastikan mereka kesana!" Kembali... Hokuto bicara tanpa nada... datar...

"Baik Tuan!"

Max pun memutar arah terbangnya perlahan. Mereka akan kembali ke tempat dimana Meimu berada. Hokuto merasa, ini mungkin adalah saat terakhir dimana ia masih dapat melihat Meimu dalam keadaan bernyawa.

"Fou, aku dan Max akan kembali ke tempat Meimu. Aku ingin melihat pertempuran mereka tanpa bermaksud turut campur. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"_Oui_!" Jawab Fou cepat.

Kedua B'T _Reishou_ itu terbang beriringan di ketinggian yang sangat. Begitu tingginya hingga tak seorangpun dapat melihat mereka dari permukaan bumi. Mereka mempercepat geraknya agar secepatnya tiba di wilayah penjagaan Meimu.

Tak lama, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang ingin mereka tuju. Di bawah, tampak X sedang tergeletak tak berdaya. Di sudut gurun yang lain B'T Madonna dan donornya Metal Face juga terlihat tak sanggup lagi bergerak. Sementara itu, beberapa meter di depan B'T Halloween yang sedang melayang, nampak pusaran hitam mematikan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Dark Inferto terbuka lebar. Ah... Hokuto merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dalam dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kuat. Entah kenapa.

Rupanya, meski kedua _Reishou_ itu berada ratusan meter di atas B'T Halloween, Meimu mampu merasakan kehadiran mereka. Dengan menggunakan telepati, Meimu mengirim pesan berupa ancaman pada mereka berdua. "Hokuto! Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak datang lagi kemari? Apa kau ingin mati?"

Max terbang merendah. Dan Je t'aime menyusul kemudian. Posisi mereka kini hanya beberapa puluh meter di atas Halloween.

"_Sumimasen Meimu-sama_! Aku hanya ingin melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku dan Fou tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu pertarungan kalian. Kami hanya penonton belaka." Ungkapan telepati dari Hokuto penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Geram Meimu. "Setelah aku menghabisi Teppei dan X, saat itulah kematian untuk kalian akan datang!"

Hokuto dan Fou tidak menanggapi ancamannya. Mereka hanya diam dan memandang ke bawah.

Sampai tiba-tiba _Dark Inferto_ yang hitam pekat itu mengeluarkan sinar putih terang. Mendesak kepekatan keluar. Dan semua yang berada di sana dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Teppei berteriak lantang, "_**MESSIAH FIIIST**_!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAR!

Kali ini Dark Inferto benar-benar hancur. Teppei berhasil keluar dari pusaran mimpi buruk Meimu yang sedari tadi membelenggunya. Namun hampir seluruh tenaga Teppei terkuras habis untuk menghancurkan Dark Inferto. Ia pun melayang-layang jatuh tak berdaya. B'T X memaksakan diri untuk kembali terbang dan menahan tubuh Teppei dengan tubuhnya sebelum Teppei menghujam tanah.

Halloween sama sekali tak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk bernafas lega. Ia langsung menyerang mereka dengan sinar laser yang mematikan. Tak disangka-sangka B'T Madonna menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk terbang melindungi B'T X dari sinar laser milik Halloween. Jeritan memilukan Madonna terdengar. "Ja-jangan perdulikan aku X, hancurkan saja dia!"

"Kau ikut campur!" Halloween tampak tak senang. "_Lightning Spear_!"

Kembali erangan kesakitan Madonna terdengar.

"Ayo kita maju X!"

Hokuto terperangah. Kuda-kuda itu... ya... Teppei akan segera mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Hokuto kembali merasa tak berdaya. Lagi-lagi ia jatuh terduduk.

Fou merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi pada Hokuto. Namun tatakala ia melihat tatapan mata Hokuto yang sama sekali tak berkedip memandang Meimu, membuatnya urung bertanya.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH...Tinju Cahaya Besi! _SHINING KNUCKLEEEEEEE_!" Akhirnya Teppei mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Jurus yang mematikan. Hokuto sebenarnya ingin memejamkan mata. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tegar dan terus memandang Meimu. Memandangnya... Untuk terakhir kali...

B'T Halloween terlihat panik melihat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan. "Tuan Meimu... cahaya ini mengerikan!"

"Jangan takut Halloween! Dia hanya menggertak! Kekuatannya kalah jauh dari kita. Dan akan aku buktikan!" Meimu melepaskan anak panah andalannya. Panah itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun itu tak lama. Panah itu hancur berkeping-keping oleh satu luncuran energi cahaya dari jutaan energi cahaya yang dilepaskan Teppei dan X.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" Meimu menjerit dengan hebatnya kala cahaya itu menghantam tubuhnya. Ia merasakan rasa panas yang luar biasa. Perisai Halloween telah dihancurkan. Kini, cahaya-cahaya itu menghantam bagian tubuhnya satu persatu. Menghajarnya dan menghancurkannya pelan-pelan.

"Ugh... ma-manusia bisa mengeluarkan cahaya sehebat ini. Apa ini mimpi?" Meimu tampak sangat kesakitan. Tiba-tiba mata Meimu terbelalak kaget. Ia melihat bayangan masa lalunya. Dengan sangat jelas ia melihat saat-saat dimana ia hidup bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya, dan adik laki-lakinya... HOKUTO.

Ia begitu terpana... tak bersuara. Memandang kelebatan kenangan masa kecilnya dengan sangat jelas dan jernih. Ia berfikir, inikah yang terjadi kala manusia sudah dihadapkan dengan maut? Semua peristiwa masa lalu akan mencuat bersama. Meimu merasakan hantaman keras mengenai wajahnya.

PRAAAAANG!

Topeng yang menutupi mata biru tua Mimu pecah sudah. Seiring dengan pecahnya kebekuan hatinya. Dalam hati ia sudah menyadari kesalahannya selama ini. Kebohongan dari _Kikaikou_ yang telah menutup pintu hatinya. Tapi, tanpa Meimu sadari bahwa _Piece of the Sun_ milik Teppei lah yang telah berhasil melepaskan segala pengaruh dari _Kikaikou_, juga mengembalikan ingatannya yang sempat menghilang selama 10 tahun.

Meimu menengadah ke langit. Ia melihat B'T Max terbang merendah. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya, Meimu mengirim telepati khusus untuk Hokuto. Pesan terakhir darinya, "Ho-Hokuto... Maafkan ka-kak..." Tetes air mata mengalir di sudut pipinya sebelum akhirnya ia dan B'T-nya meledak menjadi asap ungu yang hilang di tiup angin gurun.

"_ONIISAAAAAAAAAN_!" Hokuto histeria dengan penuh ketidakberdayaan. Ia limbung. Ia terus menatap tempat Meimu tadi berdiri. Bibirnya gemetar tak terkendali. Demikian pula sekujur tubuhnya. Hokuto... _Kita no Reishou_ kembali sebatang kara, setelah sempat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya masih hidup. Dan baru beberapa detik yang lalu, sang kakak mengingat dirinya kembali.

Fou terdiam mematung menatap kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi di hadapannya. Hokuto tak pernah sedikitpun bercerita hal ini padanya. Mengapa? Je t'aime pun terlihat bimbang.

Beberapa saat lamanya mereka berempat larut dalam kesunyian. Tak ada yang berbicara. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hingga sang mentari merayap kembali keperaduannya.

Kini wilayah itu telah kosong. Teppei dan X telah pergi. Demikian pula dengan Metal Face yang kehilangan Madonnanya. Ia pergi dengan B'T Laygon yang kebetulan melintas.

Hokuto sudah mulai mampu menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia masih tetap tertunduk lemah kala berkata, "F-Fou, maafkan aku. Tapi aku ingin sendirian sejenak disini. Kalau kau tak keberatan, maukah kau melanjutkan perjalanan terlebih dahulu?" Rambut panjang Hokuto terkulai menutupi wajahnya yang pucat.

"_Oui_, _De rien_... Hati-hati Hokuto... _Au revoir_!" Fou berkata penuh rasa simpatik.

Hokuto tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama, langit senja kemerahan mulai berubah menjadi hitam. Hokuto dan Max tetap terdiam, sampai akhirnya Hokuto mulai angkat bicara. "Max, salahkah aku bila aku tak menangis? Salahkah aku bila aku tak menangisi kematian orang yang kucintai?"

"Tidak Tuan! Kalau memang Tuan tak bisa menangis, biarlah kesedihan itu keluar lewat ucapan, dan bukan tangis."

Hokuto tersenyum samar. "Terimakasih. Tapi aku ingin sekali menangisi ayah, ibu, juga kak Subaru. Se-seperti halnya orang-orang di dunia yang akan menangis bila merasa sedih. Max... mengapa a-ku begitu le-mah hingga aku tak bisa me-lindungi orang-orang yang kucintai?" Hokuto berujar dengan terbata-bata.

"Menangislah Tuan, jika Anda ingin menangis... Lepaskan saja semua emosi yang selama ini selalu Tuan sembunyikan. Biarkan semuanya keluar Tuan."

Hokuto tak menjawab. Ia masih saja tak bergerak dari posisinya sebelumnya. Max terbang merendah hingga mendarat ke permukaan tanah. Hokuto mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Dengan sempoyongan ia bangkit berdiri dan meluncur turun ke tanah.

Langit semakin gelap. Sinar kemerahan matahari sore hanya tinggal semburat tipis di garis horizon. Hokuto berdiri memantung, bersandar pada Max. "Sejak kecil aku selalu berusaha tampak bahagia, namun kau pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Benar kan Max?"

Max membisu.

"Di tanah ini, kakakku tewas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan semua itu karena _Kikaikou_ telah memanipulasi kebenaran!" Kedua alisnya berkerut ke dalam. Aura kemarahan terpancar dari tubuhnya. "Max, apa aku masih bisa percaya pada _Kikaikou_? Ah..." Hokuto memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ditutupnya wajahnya yang pias dengan kedua belah tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Itu selalu terjadi apabila ia menahan emosinya. Namun kali ini Hokuto tak mampu menekan perasaan yang sedari tadi ingin meledak keluar.

**"AKU BENCI KAU _KIKAIKOUUUUU_!"** Hokuto menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Kedua tangannya terayun ke belakang seiring gerakan badannya.

Ada perasaaan yang terlepas begitu saja dari batinnya. Benar-benar tak terduga sebelumnya, mata hijau sebening kaca itu mengeluarkan bulir demi bulir air. Ya... Hokuto menangis sesenggukan. Ia terkulai lemah dengan terus berusaha memeluk Max. Terus... hingga akhirnya ia berlutut memeluk 'taring pelindung' Max.

"A-aku hidup dalam kedustaan...! Baru saja aku memperoleh harapan untuk hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kusayangi, dan kini semuanya lenyap tanpa sisa." Buliran sebening embun itu masih terus berjatuhan dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Ya Tuan... menangislah. Tangisilah apa yang ingin kau tangisi. Biarkan semua beban di hatimu keluar bersama aliran air mata itu..."

Hokuto tak berusaha menyeka air matanya. "Se-selama ini aku takut membuat orang bersedih karena aku. Aku tak ingin melihat orang sedih seperti aku. Karena itu... karena itu..." Hokuto menarik nafas terengah-engah. "Aku tak ingin menangis dan tampak sedih di hadapan orang lain, meski dia telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Tapi... tapi..." Hokuto tak melanjutkannya.

"Tuan, engkau adalah donor paling pengertian dan baik. Janganlah takut untuk menangis. Karena tangis juga salah satu ungkapan tulus akan perasaan manusia yang saling mengasihi. Jangan ragu Tuan... karena aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu sampai kapanpun."

Hokuto menggerung pelan. Penuh luka. Namun ia sadar bahwa sebuah beban yang selama ini dia tahan dan kubur dalam-dalam di hatinya terangkat sudah. Menjadi buih dan terbang menghilang.

Gemerlap bintang berpijaran di angkasa. Tampak indah sekali. Rembulan yang purnama pun menyinari pria dengan perasaan hati terlembut itu.

Biarlah ia menangis sepuasnya malam ini. Menangisi apa yang ingin ia tangisi. Menangisi apa yang ia sesali, untuk menumpahkan segala rasa dan perasaan dalam jiwa. Biarkan dokter terbaik dari Area ini mengeluarkan emosi yang sedari dulu tertahan dalam relung hatinya. Agar esok ia bisa tersenyum lepas tanpa beban. Senyum tulus yang sangat manis yang terukir di wajahnya yang tampan dengan kilauan lembut keteduhan dari kedua matanya yang hijau bening.

**FIN**

**Kamus mini :**

_Hokuto-sama :_ Tuan Hokuto. Sama digunakan untuk memanggil orang yang dihormati.

_Shireishou :_ 4 Penjaga Roh, dari kata Shi - ReiShou

_Shichimashou :_ 7 Jenderal Iblis, dari kata Shichi-Mashou

_Kikaokou_ : Diambil dr _Kikaikou Koku Eliah_ atau Kerajaan Mesin (Machine Empire)

_Baka :_ Bodoh

_Sumimasen_ : Maaf

_Oniisan_ : kakak laki-laki

_Bonjour_ : Sapaan dalam bahasa Perancis

_Tu vas Bien_ : Apa Kabar

_Oui_ : Ya

_Derien_ : Tidak apa-apa/ lupakan

_Aurevoir_ : Sampai jumpa

Meimu... sosok yang sedari dulu menarik hatiku untuk diungkapkan. Mengapa di anime ia sama sekali tak dikatakan memiliki hubungan sedarah dengan Hokuto? Aku cuma berharap fanfic ini bisa mengatasi rasa penasaranku dan mungkin juga penggemar B'T X khususnya Hokuto akan hubungan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

Aku cuma gak bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa tegarnya Hokuto kala menerima sederetan ujian tanpa tangis. Akankah ia benar-benar menangis? Atau ini hanyalah khayalanku saja.

**23 Desember 2002, 08.43.18 P.M. **

Sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa bila adegan dalam ini ada di anime, berarti dialognya 95 persis dengan versi tv-nya di SCTV! (Kecuali serangannya)

Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, kupersembahkan fanfic ini untuk _Bishounen_ paling kucinta, dan semua yang telah mau memahami perasaanku. Terima kasih banyak kawan!

Maaf kalau kali ini kalimatnya gak bagus, gak puitis dan banyak salah ketik. Habis, baru sekali ini aku mengetik tanpa diedit 5 kali. Ini baru aku baca ulang 3 kali! Maaf ya... Harap maklum ne! Gomen kepanjangan, ini baru 1/3 dari Dark Eyes lho panjangnya! Ada komen?

**26 November 2007**

Lima tahun berslang semenjak aku mmbuat fiction ini. Dan ga kusangka aku bisa membaca peristiwa yang sesungguhnya antara Hokuto dan Meimu. Begitu pedih... begitu menyentuh. Aku larut dalam tangis. Ingin kubuat fiction saat mereka masih bersama waktu mereka masih anak2. Kapan yah... dan akankah ada yang mau membaca?

**16 Desember 2010**

Wah... ternyata lumayan banyak typo. benerin ah. Sebal. Aku nangis lagi pas baca nih fanfic. Hokuto terlalu baik (PELUK HOKUTO ERAT2)


End file.
